Aaron and Emily: Omnivore
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: First appearance of Foyet. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here with an episode I really wish I never had to see. Have I ever mentioned before how much I deeply, with every fiber of my being hate Foyet? There isn't a single part of me that feels anything but hatred for that man. Yeah I'm guessing you all have guessed this is the story for the first episode with Foyet. Not that I said anything to give that away. *looks at beginning of note* Never mind. Don't have a real summary for you so, well have fun doesn't fit again.

Disclaimer: I own my thoughts of all the horrible things I could do to Foyet.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch shut his cell and turned to face Emily. It was a rare Saturday off and the two had been planning on repainting Emily's guest bedroom. She claimed the color had been driving her nuts since she moved in and she wanted to change it. Hotch didn't know what she was talking about, he had stayed in that room for more then a few months and he didn't find anything wrong with the light beige color. Now however, he had to cancel on her. Or get her to come with him. Whichever worked for her.

"Em," Hotch said.

Emily looked at him. "Yeah?" she took one look at his face. "Is this about the call you just got?"

Hotch nodded. "Yeah I have to go to Boston. It's about an old case. I know we were supposed to paint,"

Emily walked over to him. "Aaron, stop. It's fine. You forget, we do the same job. There is no need to explain when you have to cancel. Do you want me to come?"

Hotch took Emily's hands. "Only if you want to. You could still start the painting and we could finish when I get home."

Emily moved towards the door so she could go to her room. "No, I'll come. Give me five minutes to change."

Hotch smiled and headed downstairs to put his shoes on while Emily changed. Five minutes later, Emily came downstairs in jeans and a long sleeve shirt and zip up hoodie.

"Alright so where exactly in Boston are we going?" Emily asked

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"I'm confused." Emily said. "You worked with him once, why does he want to see you?"

Hotch shook his head. "I don't know, that's what we're here to figure out."

The two climbed out of Hotch's car and made their up to the house they had parked in front of. A nurse let them in and explained that Retired Det. Tom Shaunessy was waiting for Hotch. She also explained that Shaunessy probably wouldn't make it through the night. Both nodded their understanding.

"Do you want me to wait out here?" Emily asked Hotch.

"No, come in with me." Hotch said.

Emily took Hotch's hand. "Ok, let's go." Work related or not, it wasn't easy to talk to a dying person.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Garcia walked into Hotch's office and saw he was on the phone and Emily was asleep on the couch. Hotch hung up the phone and motioned Garcia in. Garcia moves quietly so she won't wake Emily and hands Hotch the folder she had. Hotch reads the contents and shakes his head. Garcia asked what it was about.

"The Reaper." Hotch said

"The Boston Reaper?" Garcia asked. "I didn't know we worked that."

Hotch explained his connection to the case and about not having a profile for the Boston Reaper in their system.

Hotch sighed. "Go home Penelope."

Garcia nodded, knowing she wouldn't get any more out of her boss. "Maybe you and Em should do the same."

Hotch smiled slightly. "We will. Goodnight."

"Night Hotch." Garcia said before leaving.

Once Garcia was gone, Hotch looked over at Emily and found her watching him.

"How long have you been awake?" Hotch asked.

Emily sat up. "Long enough." she nodded to the folder Garcia had brought. "Is that the deal?"

Hotch nodded and brought the folder over to Emily. She took it and quickly read it.

"He was saving people." Emily said after.

Hotch leaned back. "But how many are going to die before we can catch him?"

Emily shook her head and leaned back beside Hotch. "I don't know."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch looked at the file JJ handed him and looked out his office window, his eyes connecting with Emily's. Not a word was said or even mouthed and Emily nodded as she stood up, her ready bag in her hand. Hotch closed the folder, grabbed his own bag and headed from his office. JJ followed, asking if they should wait until they're invited.

"We will be." Hotch said, as he moved down the stairs and passed Emily's desk.

Emily fell into step with him as the rest of the team moved to catch up.

"He killed didn't he?" Emily asked as they waited for the others by the elevator.

Hotch nodded. "He did."

Emily watched Hotch's face. "We will catch him Aaron."

Hotch looked at Emily. "I know. I know we will."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily frowned as she heard what Hotch was saying into the phone. They were in his hotel room going over the case. Giving their romantic relationship, they tried to avoid staying in each other's room, even for professional reasons but with this case, Emily just plainly told Hotch she wasn't leaving him alone. And as his conversation went on, she was glad she didn't. He was talking to The Reaper.

"I'll see you soon." Hotch said before the line disconnected.

"Aaron?" Emily said standing up. "It was him wasn't it?"

Hotch nodded and faced Emily. "I think I just made a mistake."

Emily shook her head. "No don't even go there. If The Reaper does do something now after your talk, it is not your fault. It's who is he. You were right, we don't make deals with guys like him. We lock them up and we will." she looked Hotch right in the eye. "It won't be your fault, you hear me right?"

Hotch took a deep breath. "I hear you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily watched the look on Hotch's face as he took in Morgan's injuries. Even when they caught The Reaper, Emily knew this case was going to weight on Hotch for a long time.

"He'll be ok Em." Morgan said, keeping his tone quiet so as to not be overheard.

Emily nodded, her eyes still on where Hotch had gone. "I know, I'm just wondering how long it'll take for him to get back to ok. He's blaming himself because of the phone call The Reaper made to him. He told The Reaper we don't make deals and I tried to tell him it was the right thing but,"

"He gets it Em." Dave said joining them. "Your talk and the one I gave him helped. He's just frustrated right now. He'll be back before you know it as long as you stick by him."

Emily smiled at Dave. "I've been here all this time, why would I even want to leave now?"

Dave gave Emily's arm a squeeze. That's just what he knew she was going to say.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood by Hotch as they loaded Foyet into the police car. She was a more then a little unnerved at the way he was watching them. It was almost as if he could see the team's most closely guarded secret. Hotch and Emily's relationship. But, she shook herself, he couldn't. They weren't showing anything that would give it away.

"You ok?" Hotch asked, noticing the look on Emily's face.

Emily nodded. "Yeah fine, just glad we finally caught the son of a bitch."

Hotch mimicked Emily's nod. "Yeah." he exhaled. "Come on, let's go home."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"They're going to find him right?" Garcia asked.

"Not they're not." Hotch said.

He was angry, beyond. They had worked so hard, lost so many people and the bastard had an escape plan the whole time. That was the only reason he let himself get caught. Because he knew he could get away. He was so deep in thought, he didn't hear Dave taking control and telling everyone there was nothing they could do, to go home. He only pulled out of his head when he felt another hand on his right.

"Come on," Emily said, seeing he was back. "let's go." Hotch went to protest. "No you are not going to go sit in your office and pour over Foyet's case files. You're going to do what the rest of us are and go home."

It was very rare that Emily took such a forceful tone with Hotch, especially in the office but she knew it was called for. Hotch gave in.

"Alright, let's go home." he said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Later that night, Hotch laid in bed with Emily, just watching her. He was trying to get everything straight in his head. Foyet had attacked Morgan and taken the man's credentials. That meant Foyet would be back. He would strike again. Hotch ran his fingers down Emily's arm. Hotch had seen the look Foyet had given them. If the monster laid one hand on Emily, Hotch would make sure he never saw the light of day again.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*scrubs hands* Gods I hating writing this story. Anything to do with Foyet and I feel dirty after. I really hate that man. I don't know what made me put the last lines in there about Foyet touching Em. Probably my rewrite for the season premiere that started this whole thing. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands, and thanks for reading.

Oh and I called Em and Hotch's relationship the BAU's most closely guarded secret because well it is. Sure someone might find out about it sooner or later, but unless directly confronted, the team will protect those two for as long as they have to. And even if directly confronted, do we know a team better at deflecting?

End Transmission

Sorry kids, no Sarah note this time. She's busy with family and friend things. So do me a favor and let her know it's ok. Thanks!


End file.
